Dust: Ghosts dont bleed
by Black Hornet
Summary: The sequel to my first story Dust: memories. Dust has succumb to the corruption of Cassius and is on the edge of his own sanity, it isn't long before it starts to spread ( this is a custom cover I made from scratch)
1. Chapter 1

Dust: Ghosts don't bleed

Chapter 1: Too humane for sin

People say our souls are our core, they are what makes us who we are. Unfortunately for Dust he has evil within his soul, and like all evil it wants to be unleashed. The only thing standing in front of that is Jin, but he cant take the pain forever.

Dust fell back "No...I cant...I wont!"

Dr. Moriarty approached him "You must if you wish to live, what is one soul compared to the entire world?"

"The entire world?"

"When Cassius takes over his aim will be to retake his position will it not? He will destroy everything, kill countless people and there will be none to stop him."

Dust looked down at the floor in sorrow then left slowly dragging his feet. He wasn't sure where he was heading but didn't care, he was too lost in thought to consider it. He carried on walking for hours to unseen places, forests, shrines, and crumbling ruins. He then came to a stop when he had reached the edge of a cliff. Dusts foot came so close the the edge that the tip of his boots went slightly over.

He thought to himself. "I cant do it...I cant take a life purely for the sake of myself, even if Cassius does takeover I would lose what is important to me...my humanity."

His sword started to glow. "Dust... you wont lose your humanity, I have a solution but it is dangerous."

Dust clenched his fist in surprise. "You shouldn't be so rude as to eavesdrop on my thoughts. What is your solution, Ahrah?"

"I cannot discuss this with you at this moment in time, we have more pressing matters right now."

Dust became irritated. "What could be more important than this?!"

"Look down there."

As he peered down the cliff side the forest beneath had lit up, like a fire had started. Consumed with curiosity he leapt down the cliff using Ahrah to break his fall, he looked up to behold a horrific site. A small settlement had been lit ablaze by cloaked figures, they had left a trail of the corpses of villagers and moonblood soldiers. But what shook Dust the most was how they burnt the structures, the fire they used was being conjured from their hands...


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say thank you to the people that have favorited and followed all my stories, **

**and the people that have given feedback. You have all been a great help to me :)**

Chapter 2: Pyromaniac

Dust drew his blade. "What are you doing?!"

The cloaked figures turned to face him, eyes shining through the darkness like embers. They said nothing but they seemed to know who he was, their hands became engulfed in flames. They gave strange movements before a blast of fire came gushing out of the palm of their hands shoot straight towards him travelling at an alarming speed. Dust blocked the first wave with a dust storm but it wasn't long until they shot several others straight at him, he was almost at his limit until a massive explosion knocked him against the cliff side.

Dust sat up, a cloud of ash concealing him from the cloaked figures. "That couldn't have been one of them, that explosion was far too powerful to be one of them."

The ash had mostly settled around him showing the cloaked figures but they were not attacking, instead just standing there as if waiting. Another figure appeared behind them, but was not wearing cloaks. As it approached Dust the figure became viable, he was wearing armour coving most of his body but shared the same glowing eyes as the others.

"F...Fuse?!" Dust exclaimed

He let out a psychotic laugh. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" he said savagely. "Ashes is what you'll be when im done with you!"

Dust stood up and drew his blade yet again. "I thought you were dead."

"Hahaha of course not, you should stop assuming people are dead my friend. I'll make sure you are this time."

"You know you cannot beat me, I've grown more powerful than you could possibly imagine. This time I WILL kill you, its what she would have wanted."

Fuse set a stance as his entire body became immersed with flames and his armour bared the veins of molten rock. "Your not the only one that has became more powerful, and you say "she" like I should now her."

Dust looked at him dead in the eye. "Im talking about Ginger."

The area around Fuse was covered in fire. "Ginger is dead! Their all dead! Everyone I've ever loved is dead!" The fames became more and more violent the more Fuse thrashed around in anger, his entire body had an intense aura of heat as if he was about to explode.

"Im going to kill you, and when I do im going to burn down Aurora village, nobody will be left alive..."

Dust snapped and headed straight for him, sword drawn and anger in his eyes. He swung at Fuse with immense force but Fuse had blocked it with his solid gauntlet, he then grabbed Dust by the throat and pulled him towards his face. "Now its my turn." he whispered. Fuse punched him in the chest, stomach and face several times with his fists blazing before kneeing him straight in the face causing Dust to fly into the cliff again. But this time a boulder came loose and started tumbling down the cliff side and crushed Dust.

"Mwhahahahaha how did I ever lose to a wimp like you? It didn't last as long as our first battle and wasn't nearly as fun," he cackled.

Fuse turned away and started walking until he could hear a rumbling noise, he turned around to see the boulder moving. Dust had emerged from the ground with his shirt torn off revealing his tattoo like scars across his body, as Dust looked up at him, Fuse soon realised it wasn't Dust any more but Cassius.

"Cassius? Cassius!" Fuse screamed as he blasted a giant beam of fire.

Cassius picked up Ahrah and ran straight towards Fuse and cut straight through the fire plunging his sword into Fuses stomach. Cassius pulled Fuse into his sword until he got to the hilt, Fuse was screaming in agony. "Now its my turn" He said amusingly and swiftly ripped the blade out of him. Cassius cut Fuses arm off with one slash and he fell to the floor, bleeding to death.

Cassius stood over him. "Your not worth the effort" he said before walking away.

Fuse sat up and threw another blast of fire at Cassius but it had no effect. Cassius halted for a second and looked back at the dieing reptile. One of the scars on his back began to rip out of his flesh, it fashioned itself into a spike and launched straight into Fuses heart before retracting back into Cassius. Cassius gave a smirk that soon disappeared as he fell to his knees and let out a screech of pain, as he awoke Dust was in control again.

He looked at the mangled corpse that was once Fuse. "Wh...What have I done..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: symptoms of madness

Dust approached the corpse slowly, a sense of terror with every breath he drew. He knelt down in front of the body, tears welling up in his eyes.

"How could I have done this?... Im a monster..."

At that moment a black aura developed around Dust, it seemed to irradiate his body with a shining darkness that pulled in the ash around it and slow time down. The scars began to inter twine across Dust's body and project from his shoulder blades, he let out a cry as four arms began to rip out of his back, opening his flesh. They stretched almost two meters before collapsing on the floor, the flesh they had broke through healed around where the limbs were still attached. Dust regained his strength and was quick to notice the extra limbs that had emerged from his back.

"Wh..what the hell?!" he screamed.

As he panicked the limbs began to move, Dust halted as he realised he could feel the limbs as if they were apart of him. He used all his strength to lift them high into the air, it came almost instinctively to try and pick himself up with them. As he was raised by two of them pushing against the ground he could feel no tension on his back. Lost in amazement Dust looked up to the cliff side pondering weather it was possible, he approached the cliff and with immense strength he grasped the rock with one of the arms, it shattered under its hand as if it was weak. He began to lift himself and before he knew it Dust was scaling the wall using the demonic arms he acquired. As Dust reached the top he rested close to the edge, the limbs began to withdraw back into his body, the gaps they made began to close up leaving not a trace that they ever existed. He stared at his hand not sure what to think, though he knew he has been bestowed with immense power. But then soon realised what Dr. Moriarty said to him.

"If I use this power...will I really become a monster?..."

Dust peered over the side of the cliff he had just climbed from, it was cracked and worn down because of the amazing strength of the limbs that had arisen from his back. He thought if that's what they could do to solid stone, just imagine what they could do to people. He smirked to the thought of it but quickly placed his hand over his mouth, as if disgusted that he smiled.

"Consume a soul huh?... Its not that easy."

A light emitted from below the cliff side and Dust's blade, Ahrah had levitated to the top.

"Not that easy you say? That's not what I thought when you slaughtered Fuse."

Dust turned around in anger that soon turned to shock, for Ahrah was covered in the same scars as Dust. They reached from the tip of the blade to the hilt and shown some sort of crest in the middle.

"Ahrah...what happened to you?"

"You should know Dust, your the one that did this to me."

The blade began to warp itself into a monstrous great sword with a blood red aura of power surging from it like a blinding light.

"I have been given so much power that I could finish your enemies off with a single blow, nobody shall stand in your way. Death will come to those who dare menace you, their bodies will be destroyed and their souls consumed."

Dust's figure began to grow darker, warped by the aura that soon took a hold of him as well. Cassius was in control once again. He grinned "Lets have some fun..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sundance

A few hours had past since Cassius had taken control, Dust had lost some memory as to what had happened. As he tries to remember the faces of his foes all that came to mind were blank faces meaning nothing to him, he couldn't remember the limbs or what Ahrah had turned to. Dust had travelled back to Aurora village as it was the closest place to where he had awakened.

Dust approached a large wooden door, the colour was hidden by the night. He was stood in front of a sizeable house, possessing tranquil carvings of verdure across the door frame. It was truly a sight to behold, worth a fortune no doubt. Dust took a hold of the large, metal door knocker in the shape of a tiger's face and began to knock loudly. After several seconds of waiting the door slowly opened, a pleasant breeze of warmth hitting Dust as it did. Ginger soon appeared in the doorway wearing a beautiful sky blue yukata with a sundance yellow bow.

Dust stood there for a moment, gazing at Ginger in amazement but soon snapped out of the trance.

She gave him a gentle smile, like the one back at the sorrowing meadow.

Dust was struggling to remember what had happened earlier that night.

She cut off and approached Dust, noticing the scars after her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. She placed her hands on Dust's chest, making sure they were real and not a trick of the night.

Dust panicked for an excuse, he didn't want Ginger to get involved knowing it would upset her.

Ginger shot him a look of confusion.

Dust let out a sigh of relief then walked with Ginger into the house. As they walked down the hallway there were detailed portraits and medals all around, it was like a trophy room but Dust was more distracted by Ginger.

Ginger blushed and looked to the ground, hiding her embarrassment.

All Dust could hear was the clacking of Ginger's getas against the wooden floor as she walked, it was a comforting sound. It kept me at ease. But the thought still came back to me, sooner or later I had to tell her...

**Sorry, I wont be able to upload as many chapters for my stories as often due to exams but I will try my best to set aside time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fire's daze

Dust walked with Ginger into a large room, it looked like one of those cliché 'sitting by the fire' set-ups. With a large leather chair placed angled towards it with a sofa across from it. The heat from the fireplace seemed to entice anyone who drew near. The mantle shared the same verdure carvings as the outside, the was a house was a beautiful work of art.

Dust ran his fingers across the curves of the carving. "Who built this house?"

"My farther was a big fan of Anan Rosario, she was a famous artist due to her carvings. This entire house was inspired by her work."

Ginger sat down on the sofa. "Hey, Dust?"

Dust stopped inspecting the mantle and set his eyes on her.

"C...could you erm...sit with me?" She blushed.

Dust smiled at her and walked over to the sofa, leaning Ahrah against the leather chair as he walked past. Then relaxed into the seat, getting comfortable by the fires heat. Ginger then slowly rested herself against Dust, gazing into the flame. As they both stared at the burning logs it sent them into a trance like weakness until they were both asleep.

"Dust..." echoed an unpleasant voice.

Dust opened his eyes, noticing he was stood in a thick, moist fog. He wasn't able to feel the floor, as if walking on air but as he took steps he felt it tide under his feet like stepping on water without sound. He reached for his sheath thinking he could clear the fog but he was not equipped with Ahrah, but then noticed he was wearing the clothes that were destroyed by Fuse.

"You've gotten soft, what's the matter? Too loved up by all the girls that don't know who you are? Or better... _what _you are."

Dust clenched his fists. "Who the hell are you?!"

A dark figure arose from the mist. It was pure black with piercing red eyes, the pupils were slits like a serpent patiently waiting to strike. It wore dark clothes made of shadows that matched Dusts, but possessed a restless aura that resembled smoke.

"Can't you tell?" The figure came forward and revealed his face under the unique coolie hat he wore "I'm you... as they say, you know me as Cassius."

He let out a psychotic laugh that seemed to echo around him. Then took of the shirt he wore to show black scars stretching across his body like tattoos. The scars began to slither across his body and entwined at the end of his wrist until they submerged from his skin. The tentacle like blackness began to curve to take the form of a scythe.

"See this? This is the corruption you're so afraid of. Anyone who is afraid of the darkness inside their soul isn't worth having one."

He plunged the massive blade of the scythe deep into Dusts stomach and held him in the air. Blood began to trail down the blade and onto Cassius' hand. "Especially heroes like you. Just knowing my strength is being used by you sickens me to the very core, I'd rather be dead than to live inside a delusional peace keeper such as yourself."

Dust began to cough up blood, he could feel the internal bleeding as well as the immense pain.

Cassius smiled. "Don't worry, this won't kill you. After all its only a nightmare, but you can still feel it like any other pain."

The scythe retracted from Dusts body back into the wrist. "I'm only here to give you a tip, as much as I hate you and all, I don't wanna' be corrupted as much as you. No matter what they have told you, they don't really know what's going on. I love this new power and I know you do too. But its feeding the corruption and its affecting Me, you and Jin..."

He picked up Dust by his collar and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not causing this, these are the side affects of fusing two souls together. It will take over and kill us all. In the end your body will be an empty case of what you once were, you will kill the people you so desperately want protect. And the ones you love... You know who I'm talking about, I know you do. I can hear your god dam thoughts!"

He then loosened his grip of Dust. "Go back to your doctor and ask him about the Citadel of Drache and the enthralment crisis, this will tell you what you need to do."

Cassius put him down and began to walk back into the mist but soon halted, then turned to Dust. "Oh and Dust? I'm no expert on love... but make up your fucking mind because your seriously pissing me off."

Dust's vision faded into darkness. Soon awaking to the pleasant heat of the fire...


End file.
